


How much Longer?

by Chibi_Twan



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Jake Jensen, Confusion, Gen, Hidden hero, Human Torch!Jake Jensen, Hurt Jake Jensen, Jake Jensen is Johnny Storm, Johnny Storm Needs a Hug, Loss of Identity, Nightmares, Post-Movie: The Losers (2010), Pre-The Losers (Movie), Protective Jake Jensen, Protective Johnny Storm, Protective Peter Parker, Self-Esteem Issues, Time Travel, bear with me, protective losers, survivor's guilt, this is going to be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Twan/pseuds/Chibi_Twan
Summary: After that final fight with Galactus and following Norrin’s (the Silver Surfers’ sacrifice) Johnny didn’t fall back down to earth… not his earth. He still wasn’t sure what happened, but at some point, after his flames had gone out, some sort of wormhole appeared in the sky… and he was falling right toward it.(AKA Johnny is Jensen and this is his story.)
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez & Jake Jensen, Franklin Clay & Jake Jensen, Jake Jensen & Linwood "Pooch" Porteous, Jake Jensen & The Losers, Jake Jensen & Tony Stark, Jake Jensen & William Roque, Johnny Storm & Peter Parker, Johnny Storm & The Jensen Family, Johnny Storm & The Losers, Johnny Storm & Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	How much Longer?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Before we start I want to acknowledge the original creators of the Losers. The screenplay was written by Peter Berg with revisions by James Vanderbilt. The Screenplay is based on the comic created by Andy Diggle and Jock. I decided to rewrite the entire movie where Jensen is actually Johnny Storm.

_Some days he doesn't know what to do with himself._

_Those days are when it's the hardest to get up out of bed. Most of the time he can't even bring himself to turn the lights on in his room. On those days he pretends to be busy with school work so that his sister and Reed don't try checking on him. Ben at least understands that sometimes someone just needs some alone time. None of them know… they haven't even realized how different he is. He still isn't used to how different they are. Most of his alone time was spent trying to figure out what changed everything. None of the others had their powers… he almost didn't recognize Ben. Recently though, his alone time is what's been driving him to take late in the night flights. Having to sneak out of the Baxter building, there's no way the others would just let him go out so late, especially not on his own… probably. It would look bad to the press if word got out that someone like Sue and Reed were letting their youngest member–no, letting a minor in their care out when nearly the rest of the world was asleep._

_It was his alone time that led to him meeting Spiderman. Well— technically they haven't met. Not yet in this timeline. Or universe. He still wasn't sure if he had gone back in time or wound up in a different universe altogether. Johnny's seen him around a few times and waved, Spidey always waved back though the first time he did it he almost did a nose dive into the pavement._

_After that, anytime he happened to see Spidey swinging around he made sure to wait until the other superhero was at least standing on solid ground._

_It was nice though, like introducing color to a black and white film. Not that he has anything against those films it's just- it's nice. Having a change of pace. After waking up here, he's just been going through the motions. Not really putting any effort toward anything. Not even school. At least something's haven't changed though, Sue still doesn't check on how he's doing in school and Reed never bothered. Ben stopped asking after they all moved into the Baxter building anyway. So it's not like he has to worry about hiding his grades or worry about the school trying to contact Sue. Technically his dad's still his legal guardian, though Sue is the one who watched over him all these years._

_Tonight was no different._

_Remembering what should have been and what was all the while having to keep reminding himself not to use his powers was draining. If the Fantastic Four never existed in this world (or didn't exist yet?) then that meant no one knew who the human torch was, no one knew he had his abilities. For the first time in his life… he could just be Johnny._

_It made him want to scream._

_He's wanted nothing more than to have the chance to be himself, but at the cost of losing his family? It wasn't worth it. Getting trapped in the negative zone and going supernova… it should have killed him. It was supposed to kill him. Him and all those big bastards. Instead, he found himself waking up with a killer headache and his family all normal. It was exactly what they would've wanted. Johnny just needed to find out, where was his Sue? His Reed? His Ben? Did he even manage to save them or did they all die while he wound up here perfectly—somewhat fine? How was he supposed to even find out? It's not like he could just yell Flame on! And make his way up into outer space._

_"Hey!"_

_"Whoa!" Yelping, Johnny did a barrel roll through the air putting as much distance between him and the voice as possible._

_"...Torch? You okay?"_

_His chest heaving, Johnny forced himself to stop moving away. Focusing instead, on hovering in the air while his eyes searched around him. —there. Stuck to the side of some rundown pizza joints' sign was Spidey._

_"Torch?" Spidey climbed up to the top of the sign, close but not too close. Johnny wasn't sure if he wanted to lower himself or fly off and pretend he never saw Peter but- damnit. Knowing Peter, he'd think he did something wrong and that Johnny was mad at him or something. "Hey… are you okay?"_

_"Who me? I- yeah!" Johnny grinned, "I'm alright, what about you webhead?"_

_Oh God, how the hell did Peter make an expressionless mask so-so good at showing expressions? He totally didn't believe him._

_"Okay… I'm okay, finishing up my patrol. Hey-"_

"—ensen!"

Startling badly, he flung himself off the side of his bed, his shoulder banging into the end table and knocking his cell phone off along with his glasses. Groaning, Jensen slowly sat up and peeked over the top of his bed.

"W-What?" Glancing up his eyes locked with a startled Pooches.

Pooch. Johnny-no. Jensen, he was Jake Jensen now. Jensen scrambled to his feet, laughing and shrugging in a what can you do manner. He was awkwardly trying to edge around Pooch to get to the tent flap.

"Hey hold up… are you okay?"

_"Hey… are you okay?"_

Jensen winced, it... It had been a while since he had a dream about Spidey. 

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't expecting to survive. After the first go-around, he didn't think that everything that went on with Galactus and Norrin would happen again. Not when three members of the Fantastic Four never gained their powers. The first time it happened he was beyond terrified and running purely on adrenaline. The second time he didn't think it would even happen. He wasn't prepared and neither were the Avengers. By some miracle, the Norrin from this time or this universe? He still wasn't sure if this was his universe… Either way, by some miracle Norrin had agreed to help save the planet without Sue there to convince him.

He knew how dangerous it was to follow after the surfer like that, he knew that the chances of him surviving any type of encounter with Galactus would be slim to none. Only, the rest of the Avengers were all too injured and it's not like any of them could fly quickly enough to outer space to even be of any help. Fighting against Ross's military group to get the silver surfer out took a lot more out of them than any of them were expecting. Johnny was the only one besides Spidey that Ross didn't have any info on. This is why they were the only two who could get around during the fight without any specialized weapons taking them down.

He had never been more grateful that he kept his identity as the human torch a secret. 

He decided that in the end, it didn't matter that it was essentially a suicide mission. All that mattered was making sure Norrin made it into space and was able to stop Galactus in time. Out of every possibility, he never expected for some sort of odd wormhole or something to appear directly below him as he started free falling through the air. He couldn't get his flames to activate quickly enough.

It was about two weeks after falling through that wormhole, waking up in the middle of fuck ass nowhere, and getting taken in by a random family that Johnny started going by the name Jake Jensen.

As the years went on and he couldn't find any news articles about his disappearance or about the Fantastic Four, he began to lose hope. There was a lot of articles about the Avengers and the accords... But other than a really bad storm, there was nothing about the fight against Galactus either. Instead of wasting his time waiting for the inevitable, he settled into his role as Jake Jensen, spending the next three and a half years as the youngest adopted child of the Jensen family. Shortly after his nineteenth birthday, he enlisted.

it was about time he started doing something with his life.

It took a little over two years before he joined Clay's team. Now, with his twenty-sixth coming up next month, _God he was getting old_ , it'll be exactly ten years since he left his old life behind and molded himself into the man he is today… and all those years his nightmares about that final showdown began to taper off what with his brain having new nightmare fuel enlisting granted him.

He hadn't had a dream about the past, about Spidey like that in months…

"Jensen!" Pooch grasped him by the shoulders, his grip tightening momentarily before loosening once more, "Man, where'd you go?"

"What are you talking about? I've been right here."

Pooch shook his head, "You may have physically been in this tent with me but whenever you got going on up there? It took you away for a bit… did-did you want to talk about it?"

Jensen rocked back on his heels, shrugging Pooch off all the while shooting him a grin, "Nah, you know how it is. Too much going on all at once. My brain's just glitching."

Despite looking as though he wanted to press the matter, Pooch slowly nodded and didn't say a word as Jensen spun on his heel and stridden out of the tent.

Pooch walked around him and headed towards the others, Jensen didn't see Clay anywhere but he wasn't worried. While the others all started setting up a game, he glanced in one of the open crates nearby. Grinning at the two toys laying on top. Pooch just left the tent and already Jensen could see he was sweating badly enough that it was starting to drip down into his eye. Out of all the places he's been sent on missions, places like Afghanistan bothered him the least. It was something that the rest of the team immediately picked up on, the heat never bothered him like it bothered everyone else. Just like how the cold didn't bother him as much as the others either. While he hasn't used his powers in years, too scared to actually flame on, he still was able to warm himself up whenever needed.

"Jensen, you in?"

Chuckling quietly, Jensen snatched up both the toys holding them high enough for their shadows to cast on the side of the tent nearby. As the others continued setting up their game, occasionally glancing over at him, Jensen lost himself in making up the most outrageous storyline he could think of. 

A few times he spotted out of the corner of his eye, Roque scowling at him and moving as though to confront him but each time he watched as Pooch got between them and shook his head at the older man. Jensen tried his best not to grimace as after that it seemed as though the other three kept keeping an eye on him. He didn't hear Pooch mention anything that happened in the tent but he must have given the others a look that they just instantly picked up on. Working together for years in most life or death situations made things such as knowing what the others wanted to say or needed without using words as easy as breathing.

Smirking, Jensen turned his head to the side and switched which way Godzilla was facing so that Godzilla could catch up to the other toy from behind and start humping him, "Come on baby, just relax into it. Let Godzilla do his thang." 

Startled laughter burst out of the others and Jensen mentally patted himself on the back.

"O-Okay," Pooch cut in just as Jensen started exaggerated moaning, "Okay, come on. This is wrong on so many levels. You in or not?"

"And get cheated again?"

Pooch scoffed, using a broken branch to scratch his back before addressing Jensen, “The Pooch don't cheat. The Pooch may lie, the Pooch may steal–”

“-The Pooch may refer to himself in the third person?”. 

Pooch shot Jensen a glare but continued speaking over him, as though Jensen never interrupted him in the first place, "—but the Pooch will not cheat."

"The Pooch can rest easy, I was referring to Cougar." Jensen glanced over at Cougar and grinned.

"It's Liar's Poker, Jensen, how in the hell is the man gonna cheat you at Liar's Poker?" Roque gestured to the seat across from him, his brow raised in a silent question with a smile dancing on his lips.

With everyone seated and nothing but time to kill, Roque shuffled the deck before passing out one card to each of them. All four of them pick up their card, licking the back before slapping it to their foreheads. Jensen isn't sure what his card says but a quick glance at the other cards all showed that they had shit luck. What were the chances all the cards were crap?

....Actually it was pretty likely considering their luck.

Licking his dry lips, Jensen looked to Roque who said, "Got a feeling about this one."

"Your mama had that feeling too."

"Oh. Ooh, that was a yo mama joke." Pooch clapped Jensen up and Jensen couldn't help but grin.

An oldie but a classic. 

With this team, yo mama jokes would almost guarantee everyone either laughing or giving some hint of a smile. Anything was better than the blank looks that would sometimes pass over his teammates' faces.

Jensen caught the look on Roque's face, "What?"

"A'right," Roque pulls out a large knife, tossing it into the center of the crate they were playing on. "Let's go. Bet."

"Alright, uh, I will… raise you."

Placing his gun down next to the knife, Jensen smiles back at Roque before looking to see what Cougar and Pooch will put down.

"You don't wanna do that."

"Oh no?"

Pooch whistled as he reached back to pull his gun off his belt, "Piece you got off of that Hungarian general?"

"Yes."

"The one with the hollow points?"

"Yep. Yep."

"Oh, shit? Guess what, I'm definitely in." Pooch spun his gun around, setting it down before looking to the last one in the group.

Shaking his head, as everyone laughs, Roque pulls out an identical large knife, kissing its tip before laying it on top of the other one, "Even with y'all."

"Whoa!" Jensen laughs, "How many knives do you have?!"

Roque grins wolfishly, not answering as Pooch waves Cougar on.

"Cougar– your bet."

Cougar smirks at each of them shaking his head slightly as he reaches down to grab his bet. However before he can so much as place anything on the crate, Clay strides towards them calling out,

"Hey, Losers!" Clay jerks his head to the side once all eyes are on him, "It's time."

They all break off, quickly cleaning up their makeshift camp and getting everything back quickly and efficiently. Once everything is all set they hustle into the car, the door not even fully shut behind Jensen before Pooch takes off down the dirt/sand road. They need to make it to port to hitch a ride to Bolivia. At least they knew where they were going, however, the higher-ups definitely didn't want them knowing how they got there. By the time they made it down to Port, they were blindfolded and brought down to the lower levels of some kind of boat. Jensen tried his best not to let it show how much it unnerved him being surrounded by nothing but water on all sides. Getting stuck down below only made the feeling of being trapped worse.

It definitely didn't help that sometime later, it had to have been over an hour at least, they were told to keep their blindfolds on as they walked for a couple of miles before reaching their new vehicle. Pooch wasted no time in situating himself behind the wheels and getting familiar with the inside of the car. as the others all started climbing into the car as well, Jensen hesitated. He wasn't sure why but some gut feeling was telling him that something wasn't right. He glanced back at the other soldiers as they headed back to the other car and took off in the opposite direction.

There definitely was something going on but he couldn't figure out what.

Sitting in shotgun, Clay twists around and passes a computer tablet back to Jensen as Pooch starts driving.

Jensen beams in response. While he knew he wasn't as smart as Sue or Reed, he definitely knew his way around technology.

"Authenticate and backtrace."

Jensen barely remembered to wave his hand in acknowledgment, already hunching over the tablet in his lap as he started going through the data. As he starts going through everything the CIA sent them, Jensen hears Pooch start grumbling under his breath.

"Send us out to the middle of nowhere to wait for instructions... The hell is up with that?"

"We're good," Jensen taps on the screen twice before passing the tablet back up to Clay, "We're good, this baby came out of the Kandahar Spook Station, controller's codename is Max."

"This is an Agency gig?"

Clay glances back at Roque, the both of them frowning, "We don't get to pick what needs to be done. We got a drug and arms dealer named Fadhil... running a homegrown terrorist assembly line out by the Madre de Dios River–"

Jensen snorts, not entirely surprised.

"–We find it, we paint it for a laser targeted bomb. No muss, no fuss."

Roque scoffs, "For that, we had to put on a blindfold and turn around three times?"

Grinning, Pooch asks, "You'd rather take on fifty guys with AK's?"

Jensen fought down his own grin as Pooch quickly realized that none of them were speaking out against what he said. Sometimes it surprises him how Pooch still seems to think that they weren't all crazy adrenaline junkies. Ah well, they had a job to do. It was time to get going.

Hopefully, that bad feeling that's been slowly building up since they put those blindfolds on would vanish before the mission started. Who knows? It was probably just performance anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a mix of the screenplay and the movie transcript since I've noticed they changed parts of the screenplay while producing the movie.


End file.
